Life of The Tudors Poetry
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: Poetry about people in Tudor History Queen Katherine of Aragon, Princess Mary, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Robert Dudley, Elizabeth, Mary Boleyn, Catherine Knollys, Thomas More, Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves, Katherine Parr and more! CHAPTER 3 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Henry eight - wives six

_Catalina of Spain_

_20 years of marriage then Henry said_

"_Boy she's a pain"_

_Where can I get another?_

_And sent her to the More_

_While Anne and Henry marched her out the door_

_Thomas More_

"_Henry he's a bore" said Anne_

"He called me a whore!" said Anne

"_Right lets chuck him in the can" said Henry_

_While Anne smiled, this was all her plan_

_For many days and many nights brave, religious Thomas put up a fight_

_He prayed to God with all his might_

_But the very next night he lost his fight_

_When he saw the scaffold in sight_

_He knew he had to make his plight_

"_I die the Kings good servant"_

"_But Gods servant first"_

_He said before the flash of the executioners axe_

_And then the last thing he heard was a big bash and a crash_

_Before his vision went dark_

_And then he knew the axe man had hit his mark_

_Anne Boleyn_

_Boy did she sin!_

_With her brother George Boleyn_

_Her sister Mary_

_Last name Carey_

_Said to her "I find you scary"_

_So said she before she fled_

_While her sister lost her head_

_When Mary T heard that Anne's plot had been undone_

_She could not contain her glee but alas_

_Henry found a new wife_

_And so the crown remained out of her grasp_

_Alas poor lass_

_Elizabeth however while being housed at Hever was sad to hear_

_That at only 2 of years_

_She was no longer princess_

_She fell into distress and vowed revenge_

_So her mother she could avenge _

_Eventually a brother was born, and while both Princesses were forlorn_

_The churches were busy blowing horns_

_To celebrate the prince of whom there was only one_

_Since his mother during all the fun_

_Had to die and so Henry's hopes for another son were undone_

_Wife number 4 and Anne number 2 was German_

_Of whom Henry thought was no better than vermin_

_He still married her however and when he wanted a divorce she said_

"_Whatever" just as long as I keep my head "I'll give you anything you want"_

_He said, "Just as long as you stay out of my bed!"_

_Kitty Howard 14 was next in line "Is mine"_

_Thought Henry by this time he was old_

_But he was bold_

"_Marry Me," he told her_

_She said "errrr…"_

_But when they were wed she fell into to a bed_

_Thomas Culpepper was her kin and it was a sin_

_But kitty said, "Who cares?" "Not I" he replied_

_But he changed his mind when Henry found out_

_He was less than kind_

_He said "Off with her head!"_

_And so another Boleyn girl lay dead._

_Last but not least Catherine number 3,when Henry met her he thought_

"_Goodie" because she was nice all sugar and no spice_

_He said once again "marry me"_

_But she delayed, Thomas Seymour was his name_

_But alas the king won this game_

_When they were wed the court put them to bed _

_But Henry was older and no longer bold_

_And just wanted someone to look after him_

_So she instead said" Henry dear sometime this year can your daughters come to court?"_

_And so he agreed but it all came to nought, because he died right before the court._

_So then Catherine was free so Thomas said, "marry me" so they did_

_Then she was with child all the while Elizabeth her ward was running wild with her husband no less! _

_She was under some stress so after she gave birth the household was one less, then a year later her widowed husband was executed for reasons they said was treason but no one really quite understood._

_Edward was then named Rex at age nine_

_And everyone thought he'd be fine_

_But then at 15 he fell ill_

_And no potion or pill_

_Could save the new Rex_

_So he died_

_But not many people cried_

_Instead Mary T The half Spanish Catholic princess_

_Was named Regina and her sister Elizabeth thought to herself_

"_How could they been so mean I should be queen!"_

_After her marriage and 5 years in the royal carriage, No one was loyal_

_To Mary Regina instead Elizabeth the 1__st__ was kissed while Mary was cursed her own husband liked Elizabeth better! Mary longed for a baby to nurse but in the end_

_All she got was an empty purse eventually in year number 5 this Regina died and again nobody cried._

"_Elizabeth" they cried "our Virgin Regina" they said _

_But they soon changed their minds when she refused to wed,_

"_I am your Virgin Regina," she said _

"_We don't care we want you wed and in bed!" the people cried, _

_Elizabeth said "I am YOUR bride" but secretly she met Robert Dudley on the side_

_Right up until he died,_

_She was known as "The Virgin Regina" when her sheets became cleaner and cleaner then in 1603 Physicians said" Your majesty you must prepare" and so Elizabeth did _

_As she lifted up the lid on a secret which was well hid_

_Known as "his last letter"_

_Now and forever Elizabeth is known _

_As The best Tudor on the throne_

_The ruler of a Golden Age_

_The Virgin Regina another one like her you can bet you've never seen her_

_Elizabeth The Virgin Regina._

"_Oh Robert, Oh Robert" Elizabeth cried_

_When Robert Dudley died_

_For a sexier man you never did see_

_Yet no man had a bigger ego than he_

_With Elizabeth's love he was free from the tower_

_But while Elizabeth was Queen he had all the power_

Loved by 3 women but he loved none

In the end he won.

Hannah Green

Served the queen

"She can be mean"

Said Hannah "She can be cruel"

"But she's beautiful and special just like a jewel"

"Besides she is queen Mary"

"While I Hannah Green am just a fool"

Mistress Carey

Number 2

Cried to sir Knollys "I love you!"

So they were wed

Followed by bed

Fortunately Mary Boleyn's daughter

Escaped with her head

Her daughter Lettice

Was not so lucky

She fell in love with Robert

Yes the queens very own!

And was banished to exile and disgrace

But not before her and Robert number 1

Had a son!

Robert number 2

Woo who!!


	2. 3 more poems

Going back a long while now

Miss Jane boleyn

Yes another boleyn!

Did a bad thing

She told on Queen Anne

With whom she was kin

And her own husband George Boleyn

What a very big sin

She paid the ultimate price

She couldn't escape twice and so

Her Boleyn inheritance

Which she got in a trice

Was not very nice

Elizabeth Tudor was a queen

Her mother killed on tower green

Ruler of a golden age

Yet she never got engaged

She was pretty, she was mean she was Elizabeth the virgin queen

The Prince of Wales was never strong

People always wondered what on earth was wrong?

Then one day Arthur got so sick

That all Henry could say was

"At least Harry's still in good nick"

"Yay" thought Harry

"My time has come,

To marry Arthur's wife and make her a mum!"


	3. Queen of Hearts sonnet

**AN: This is a sonnet that I wrote for English and naturally my first thought was to do it on the Tudor period. It is Queen Katherine of Aragon/ King Henry VIII. I know that on **_**The Tudors**_** Maria Doyle Kennedy has dark hair and eyes, but I am basing this on real life fact that Katherine of Aragon actually had blue eyes and auburn hair! **

**The title is based on something that Sir Thomas More said to Queen Katherine in **_**The Tudors. **_**Enjoy!**

Thy eyes are as blue and clear as the sea.

Yet thou hair is fiery golden like the sun.

Though what I love in thee is endless

My heart does beat most strongly in my breast

When thy red lips against such pale skin

Part in expectance of an argument which…

Though I myself am a great and wealthy man.

I shall not win against thee, the Queen of Hearts.

Alas as time passes like the four seasons.

Thy Queen's beauty in my eyes begins to fade.

I see another, dark, as my Queen is fair.

An enchantress, my beloved, my life.

The Sun is forever now eclipsed.

A new age has begun, her time has passed.

But this fair and gracious Queen will still know.

That she is Queen of my heart, death do us part.


End file.
